bloodlands_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaker-77
"One greedy sonuvabitch to another, you've got my respect." Breaker-77, speaking to Adolphus, Baron of Untotenschloss. '' Breaker-77 is a strange form of construct, known simply as an Exo. He appeared in the Bloodlands violently, but quickly proved to any who met him that he brings seventy-seven lifetimes of raw, unshackled determination that matches the grit needed to be as prolific a bank robber he claims to have once been. Description Physical Appearance Breaker-77 stands at six feet and two inches in height, with wide shoulders and an appearance that looked muscular. His exterior, what parts are visible from under his clothing, are matte black. There are portions that shine, occasionally, but it's hard to tell if this is due to his magic or due to something else. He is seldom out of his armor, which has been finely customized into a getup he feels is fitting to his combat style. On his back would be a masterfully designed backpack, and two weapons: an ornate scimitar he refers to as Bolt-Caster, and a relatively simple rapier. His face was crafted, an untold amount of time before his arrival in the Bloodlands, to recreate a demon's guise. The horns atop his head appear to serve no purpose, other than to make him appear to have a permanent scowl. However, anyone who has interacted with him for enough time will find a fully expressive face, with lights indicating when he speaks through holes in his head. As his mood changes, the lights in his head either intensify or dim based on what he's saying. Personality The Vagabond Magus is... For lack of a better term, somewhat of a wildcard. He is just as likely to fly into a rage at a slight most others would let slide as he is to show compassion, citing a very long and troubled past as the reasoning for it. One looking over his actions as a whole will find a set of recurring themes that will always show through: loyalty, a great respect of all forms of magic, respect for the common people, and an unwavering determination to, in his own words, "do what needs doin' and do it right." He holds his friends in high regard, often assuming they are on his level or better. As an example, he considers casters who he interacts with regularly experts in their respective field. Even after Islandfall, when he solidified himself among his peers as a swordsman with few equals and the grit only seen in the most storied of heroes, he will often decide against speaking about his own skill and acumen in favor of telling others the powers of his allies. History ''"Look at me, see this face?! I was built to be a killer. When the mages found I'd start remembering what it was like to be human, to recover emotions, they'd wipe my fuckin' mind. I've had seventy-seven resets. Seventy-seven lifetimes havin' a moment of 'oh shyte I'm a fuckin' murderer' and the dreams. The bloomin' dreams! I see friends I've made, and their faces are put on the bodies of people I slaughter! Every ploughin' night!" -Breaker-77, to Calis Se La'Sorcin; aboard the Arodenneia, the second night of Islandfall. The Exo known as Breaker-77 has a long, storied past that has been the subject of many mead halls, taverns, the gossip of many a brothel, and the fear of many noble houses. However, due to suffering seventy-seven mind-wipes, only bits and pieces of it come to mind at a time. He knows explicitly of major events in his most recent reset, such as being at the heart of an expedition to defeat an alien race of constructs known as Vex. As he travels the Bloodlands, he expounds information that he remembers and gladly speaks of the times he had - should anyone ask. And several times when he feels they should be interested. Pre-Bloodlands Breaker claims to have met gods, wrestled dragons, and cleaned noble treasuries out with ease. While embellishments exist, these feats are things he can genuinely lay claim to. He had lived not one, but seventy-seven lifetimes (including the current one) doing what he initially refers to as "whatever needed doing," but will admit in his darker moments that his skills are that of a killer, thief, and bandit. Whatever strange things he may admit to are generally truthful, and if you can describe a scenario, he can likely reach in deep and recall the vague memories of something similar happening to himself. Shortly before arriving on the Bloodlands, Breaker had taken a contract to fight a powerful sorcerer that had taken residence in a tower that was too close to several small farming villages. In the duel that would never be sang of in any tavern, Breaker dealt a killing blow to the spiteful sorcerer. Before breathing his last, however, the sorcerer would reveal his true power to his murderer: the power of a Horizon Walker. Using the powerful magic often found in the words of they dying, the Horizon Walker cast Breaker across dimensions, planes, and times, sending him through a violently unstable tear of reality. Though he would never know this, the land of Ishtar now sports a perfectly round crater where Breaker was ripped from his home. Arriving on the Atoll's Sands The Exo would reel through time and space, hearing the sounds of people. The portal that summons adventurers to the Bloodlands, at the time existing on a small Atoll, and would land on Atara and Valero Asmo. Within weeks, the Exo would be seen making several friends and acquaintances about the Atoll, his unique personality and colorful history earning him at least good standing with most folk. Including Atara and the champion known to Breaker only as "Mr. Asmodeus," early acquaintances were Church, Ephras Seilen, and Kira Bojack Rozen. Viridescent Call Joining notable heroes as Church, Atara, Ryza, Mr. Asmodeus, and the goblin known as G'nok, Breaker would discover the Old City, ruled by Adolphus. Breaker met and gained respect for the old Obitu upon hearing that the Atoll would be given three months' time by his armies and funds in what promised to be a bloody war against an entity known as Sin. Almost immediately, Breaker would suggest to the group that they find ancient ruins and dusty crypts to find artifacts of notable power to seal the Sin away for good now, while it was weak, insisting he was the expert in matters like this. After being met with silence, he resolved to search for such powerful items on the Atoll, ultimately coming up empty handed. He would later join others in patrols about the island, fighting off aberrations that often came from the depths of the Atoll. A Tale of A Guild Breaker would discover shortly after his time landing in the Atoll, that the closest thing to an 'adventurer's guild' that existed on the island was defunct, minimally staffed, and largely distrusted by the commonfolk. Angered by his inability to go and find work there, or even find that others did work for the commonfolk, he set out to become a force of change. He wrangled thieves, foiled burglaries through selective breaking-and-entering, and even undid a scam artist over the course of three months. Earning the trust of the people, the Exo would post jobs he would receive for others in the Island community in hopes they would help the commoners as he did. The Cost of Knowledge The Exo would later find himself under the employ of a gnome, ordered to rescue a group known as the Pansophical. Breaker would prove his expertise in matters of monster-slaying and swordsmanship against a creature he would learn was called a Neverwrought and several powerful golems under its control. Despite the death of Church at the hands of the golems, the Exo deduced the source of their actions was the pile of animated gears. He dug his heels in, and did what he did best. While attempting to resurrect Church, the crew would find themselves staring down a Tithonian. Through the knowledgeable Atara, Breaker learned that it could be killed by an Axiomatic weapon. Despite not having the requisite effects, he made use of his talents the only way he knew how. The strange temporal and extradimensional effects of the creature compounding, Breaker was aged mildly while others in the room suffered more intense aging effects. Breaker discerned the strange effects happening about the room to be the source of time travelling magics, and flew into a rage. Memories of the Vex and the nightmares they created flooded his mind as time bubbled about the engagement, and Ephras appeared. Driven mad as the memories of Vex simulations and being lost for eons in their networks overcame the Exo, and he lost control of himself. Eventually, another version of Breaker reached out through their warping realities, joining their actions together to Smite the Tithonian the way only Exos could. The Smite locked the Tithonian in one reality, and Ephras obliterated the abomination. The death of the creature - in spite of the appearance of Ephras through strange temporal means - brought Breaker-77 back to reality and sanity. After defeating the monster, the Exo and his companions confronted the Pansophical proper, finding an elaborate magical laboratory, and ultimately discovering that the Pansophical were researching time travel. Were Ephras not there, blood would have been spilled. The blatant disregard for danger caused Breaker-77 to become distrusting of the The Order of the Vigilant Eye, who heard Breaker's protests against even considering time travel research and disregarded them as mad ramblings. The Andarran Shrine of Sarenrae "First off lets never speak of this again." "Of course, I've got a whole ploughin' redemption story on a shrine somewhere that I'm never tellin' anyone that wasn't there, and I'm one that relies on songs and legends to remember who the Hell I am sometimes." -Calis Se La'Sorcin and Breaker, aboard the Arodenniea Breaker and several others who engaged the Tithonian would be approached by envoys from the Pansophical, who would only earn his cooperation through the urging of others and the promise of further boons. Breaker was easily swayed by gold, and joined an expedition that may have been far more fateful than he realized. The group would be teleported away to the continent of Andarra where they would find a long-abandoned shrine. To the surprise of the group, the Angha Priest of Sarenrae made itself known. After some discussion, Breaker would pay homage to the deity of the magical beast. In doing so, the creature would see fit to cast Atonement on the Exo, where he would feel the darker deeds of his past - things he only remembered in passing - ease from his conscience. This caused his shift from Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Good, and has given him a rather... Strange outlook in comparison to the one he had before. He refuses to publicly admit it, but his actions have become much more noble in nature since his discovery and subsequent study of Sarenrae. Islandfall Knowing Sin was coming, Breaker made use of his instincts to teach people how to efficiently pack their gear, drawing from lifetimes spent smuggling and grand larceny to show them the best tricks he knew. When the mad god burst from the bottom of the Atoll, Adolphus' desperate battle finally ended, he immediately called his horse and rode to evacuate as many people as possible. As the commoners flooded Cinderbloom Port, the Exo joined several other heroes of the Atoll in a last stand. Realizing he was able to withstand the stinking clouds Atara cast to corral shambling monsters, he made a daring charge into their ranks to destroy as many as possible, holding off what may have been a fatal assault otherwise. It was there he discovered that the Sin corruption had no effect on constructs like himself, and made the decision to do everything he could with this information. The evacuation voyage would prove to be another opportunity for him to define himself, both as a swordsman and a slayer of monsters. He expertly made use of his magic and martial prowess to fend off the smaller creatures attacking the ship as other heroes assaulted the corrupted green dragon known as Ceres. After the dragon teleported, the grievously wounded Adolphus would be laid to rest. Due to some degree of foresight (and distrust of dragons), the Exo would be the one to spot the dragon's return to combat. Unable to more than dodge, Breaker watched in terror as the dragon latched onto the ship, inhaled, and prepared a breath attack at Atara. The Exo threw everything he had in a last-ditch charge, hoping his blade could finish the monster. The dragon exploded in flames due to a Fireball flicked into the monster's mouth, which was forced open due to his Shocking Grasp charges stunning the gold-covered monster. Despite it being a spell from another mage that killed Ceres, Breaker has yet to be told he did not cause the dragon to explode. After landing in Septabas, the Exo would work with the refugees to get them settled into their new homes, and help the Arodenneia deal with those it lost. It was here that a rivalry with Calis Se La'Sorcin would be reevaluated, as the Exo demonstrated a level of compassion most simply thought him incapable of. On the third day of the Atoll's fall, it would be revealed that the madness known as Sin would stop at nothing to retrieve the survivors of the Atoll. Breaker would rally the refugees who could stand to fight, and bring them to the Warden of Septabas, and a plan would be discussed. He contributed to the decision to send people to Julgarde Keep, which led to many people being killed by what would later be revealed as Hel. The Assault of Julgarde Keep "Because sometimes, someone's gotta stand up to the gods, and tell them they're full of themselves." Breaker-77, when asked on his courage to stand before an avatar of the Jackal God While a part of the Islandfall event as a whole, the Assault of Julgarde Keep holds particular relevance to Breaker-77. Without fully knowing what waited there, the Exo joined Atara, Church, Ephras Seilen, Asphodel, Kaysa, Nightbreeze, and Vaero Cinderbloom on what would be a grand final battle. As the battle began, the Exo prepared every spell he could, drank special potions he had purchased in preparation for just such a battle, and entered a trance of sorts. He swore an oath in Azlanti, a tongue he learned due to the various Azlanti people he had met, and the fate of the empire he had yet to fully grasp: "I'm with you, until they tear me apart." As he spoke a prayer in Celestial to Sarenrae, Hel summoned hordes of creatures and demonstrated the sheer tenacity he was capable of. Becoming a twirling dance of death and destruction, the Exo held a line and kept terrible creatures from breaking the back line of his party as others charged Hel directly. When Hel grew bored of sending hordes of monsters, he began to summon avatars of deities. A diminished Avatar of Tiamat bore its heads, the White head of the beast was almost immediately shredded by the Exo. The prayers continued, and the mad Hel summoned an Aboleth Conclave. The monster was subject to the singing steel of the Exo's weapon, slicing wide wounds into the powerful gestalt being, his fury renewed when it took a special hatred of the Azlanti he considered himself the protector of. Before the killing blow was dealt, it was dismissed in favor of an explicit call of the Jackal God. The deity promptly judged and killed Hel and Church, to which the Exo squared his stance and stepped between the Jackal God and the portal he stepped from. "You and I both know, that was bullshit." However, thanks to a gift from the Angha priest of Sarenrae, Noble, Church was resurrected in a time of great need, to which Breaker ultimately stepped aside, and let the Jackal God through completely unharmed. After the death of Hel, the Exo quickly determined the source of his power, and swore to sacrifice himself to install the magical artifact in a way that would banish Sin for good. Through quick thinking from Ephras and Church, the sacrifice was made unnecessary, and Breaker lived to tell the tale. After the fight resolved, and Breaker found peace, it donned on him that he had challenged several gods and lived to tell the tale. The Return of Noble Due to unresolved issues with the Shrine of Sarenrae, the Angha priest of Noble was left a maddened beast, his mind lost to time. The Exo would join a small army of Atoll Refugees to reform the waters, and perhaps restore the Noble creature's mind. After a harrowing time, the Exo would dig his heels, approach Noble, and prostrate himself as he had before. This, combined with the efforts of all others involved, brought the Angha into sanity. A divine spark was granted to Noble, who was granted the powers of his shrine, and was able to maintain the shrine in peace. While there, the Exo inspired Kaysa Nightbreeze to seek redemption for the wrongs she had in her past, where she became a powerful Paladin of Sarenrae. The Stirred Moon Completely unexpectedly, the Exo was forced to stay on the Ibis for a majority of the event. Entirely separated from the majority of the fighting out of a desire to protect Atara, the Exo only came out to defend the town from a reanimated Hel corpse, and the final monstrosity that sieged Port Septabas. Finding a horde of adventurers that would have been mauled to death, Breaker drew his scimitar and stood resolute against a swarm of shadows. The monstrous shadow creature had dispelled his magic, leaving him woefully unprepared for the swarm of Shadows that ripped him apart in his one moment of weakness. Death, and Resurrection The weeks that followed the Stirred Moon were filled with sorrow and mourning, as those who had come to know and love the Exo were forced to struggle with the fact that he may have, in fact, been gone. Seventy-seven lifetimes lived, all in turmoil, only to find his end in a similar state. Some were moved to desperate pleas, such as Asphodel and Ephras, while others were only able to walk with sadness in their stride. Asphodel attempted to contact Sarenrae directly, and was overwhelmed in her desperation. However, Ephras turned to the Order of the Vigilant Eye's Fourteen, to recall a favor. A significant one he was owed, and a significant one he would call upon. To revive him, the representative of The Fourteen brought Ephras and Breaker's Exo corpse to the Shrine of Sarenrae that had given the Exo a powerful religious experience. The Angha was moved to sorrow himself, asking "What have they done to you," before making a choice to call in the one favor it could. Swearing that he would never return, Ephras accepted the terms, and was quickly spirited away by the representative of the Fourteen, from the Shrine of Sarenrae to the simple home Ephras owned. Reborn to an old body, long-thought-lost, Breaker gasped his first true breath in uncounted eons, his mind given a semblance of order and healing as it inhabited its previous form: an Azlanti by birth. Abilities Breaker-77 is known by most to be a loud-mouth, a thug, but... If nothing else, determined. He has been seen wielding a scimitar in one hand, and powerful evocation magic in the other. He has shown himself to be a swordsman of intense capabilities, having taken down an untold number of shambling abominations during the evacuation that would later lead into Islandfall, tackling a corrupted green dragon in a daring display of aerial agility, violently beheading an Avatar of Tiamat, and making somewhat of a show to earn the commission of an Orc smith in Septabas. Breaker has also been known to, in spite of his lack of social graces and complete disregard for verbal etiquette, spout elaborate recollections of his life on Ishtar. While these recollections are rambling, sometimes droning on and sharing too much, there is almost always something relevant to the current matter. Relations * Order of the Vigilant Eye ** While the Exo may not want to harm them on sight, he cannot stand dealing with them for extended periods of time. Their blatant disregard for non-arcane magic and lack of ethics regarding time travel cause him to not only distrust the faction, but to actively will harm upon them. ** He is entirely unaware of the role they played in his resurrection. * Atara ** One of Breaker's first friends was the young Azlanti enchanter, who Breaker would come to feel rather protective of almost immediately, since the two of them have been in the Bloodlands the same time, with only minutes making her the senior of the two. Listening to her talk of the portals that bring new adventurers to the Bloodlands, he holds faith in the fact that she will eventually be able to stabilize the portal and be powerful enough to save her home. ** Post-Islandfall, Breaker's desire to protect Atara has become almost too zealous. He appears to be willing to move Heaven and Hell at the same time to ensure she, and the other Azlanti she calls friends, are able to have the life they were denied by coming to the Bloodlands. ** Post-Stirred Moon, Breaker has been resurrected with memories of an Azlanti childhood, and vague recollections of a family he didn't recall before, due to the centuries spanning between them to his mind. While she was quick to dismiss it as the memories clouding together due to the nature of his resurrection, Breaker insists that he recalls a life where he called Atara his older sister. * Mr. Asmodeus ** Atara was one of the first, and the Champion was the other first. The two would become relatively good friends while answering the Viridescent Call. The Exo unironically considers him the champion, understanding that the Champion is a hero in his own right. * Church ** Breaker was introduced to Church during the Viridescent Call. The Exo would find a powerful yet mysterious ally in the Syrinx. The two may not agree, but Breaker respects the power the old owl commands and understands the awesome divine magic he can conjure. He trusts the owl outright, having faith in the Owl's intentions being good. * Ephras ** The Exo and Ephras made fast friends on the coast of the Atoll, and eventually the two became inseparable. Finding a strange common ground in their pasts and mercenary inclinations, the Azlanti Warpriest of Irori and the Exo Magus are similarly minded individuals, and as such are often seen charging into the fray side-by-side. ** Breaker's death and subsequent resurrection caused a wide change in Ephras, and the two have become closer for it. Ephras and Breaker explicitly refer to one another as brother, and as such are subject to some degree of good-hearted ribbing. * Asphodel ** The Shadowscarred Azlanti and Breaker have hit it off, but their conversations have been rather hit or miss. The Exo regards her highly, and is wary whenever he rants about bards ever since she began singing as a bard. Once she began singing at night on the Ibis, the Exo would note that his dreams became... Easier. If her music is in his mind as he lays down to try sleeping, he gains a much more restful, calming sleep. ** Moved to personally contact Sarenrae after his death, Breaker influenced Asphodel greatly. As such, his revival showed him just how much she cared for him, causing him to see her as a sister. Taking heart in the fact that she cared for him so, he has vowed to never leave the side of the Azlanti overall. * Calis Se La'Sorcin ** Before Islandfall, Breaker was initially wanting to "make a necklace outta yer ploughin' fangs," to use his own words. However, after Islandfall, Breaker found her mourning the imminent death of a friend, and was moved by the human side of her. He consoled her, and has started a very confusing relationship with her, especially considering the only person who has spoken of it is Migal Quixote. * Kaysa Nightbreeze ** During Islandfall, Kaysa joined Breaker and several others during the fight with Hel, and would be instrumental in ensuring his demise, taking a trophy of his head to show her success. While he wouldn't approve, Breaker would acknowledge that there was merit to it. ** After Islandfall, Breaker would interact with Kaysa regularly enough, not fully aware of the impact he had on her. His ambivalence to the common folk, and leaning toward doing the right thing as best as possible, caused Kaysa to adhere to his words. After a long conversation in her tongue through the use of his Scholar's Ring, Breaker told her that just because she was made to kill she did not have to always kill. People would need defenders, Breaker would affirm, and this simple thesis established in Kaysa a drastic change of mind and reveal that she was extremely young for an elf. From this interaction, the Wandering Spellblade would insist upon teaching her the right thing. He would make it his resolve to impart his experiences to her, pushing her toward the right thing at all times. ** At the Shrine of Sarenrae, Kaysa was present for the restoration of Noble's mind. There, the Exo spoke to Kaysa about revering ancient powers, and sought to impart wisdom of his travels to her. As Noble took to offering Atonement to the party, Kaysa and the Exo spoke briefly of atoning. Skeptical at first, Kaysa spoke poorly of the notion until Breaker insisted that it would be the real deal for her to atone in this manner. Where Breaker began to change into a better person from having the ill-deeds he had performed in his long, colored past forgiven and cleansed from his soul, Kaysa took a step further and took the divine spark to become a paladin of Sarenrae. ** Post-Stirred Moon, Breaker's demise moved Kaysa in ways that Breaker would never have anticipated. Moved to a particular mourning, Kaysa found solace in telling people of Breaker's deeds, and studying to learn after the Exo. When he was resurrected, she confessed to him that he was more of a father to her than her biological father. This floored the now-Azlanti Breaker, who had considered himself but an overbearing old Exo in the past. Her learning his tricks inspired him, and in his pride he took note to be a more present force in Kaysa's life. His new body would likely be outlived by her, he realized, and promptly swore to stick around as long as possible for her. * Migal Quixote "I don't know what kind of shyte happened to get you left here by the Arodenneia," Breaker would speak with the pure malice of every lifetime he had under his belt, "But I suggest you get into the ploughin' sea and drown trying to catch up with that boat. If you start shyte like that again, I will draw the blade that slit a drake's throat, undid masters of time, and slit your Nine-damned throat with it." ** Before Islandfall, the bard found Breaker after the Exo had almost been moved to kill Calis. Heavily intoxicated, the childish bard was promptly shouted at by Breaker to stop being such an obnoxious twat. However, the Bard continued to antagonize the Exo, which would begin a violent rivalry. That is to say, Breaker would slowly begin escalating the animosity between the two. As of now, he has made it perfectly clear to Migal that the next attempt at instigating something with the Exo would be his last performance. ** After Islandfall, the Bard continued to be a nuisance to the Exo. Despite Breaker's attempts to show trust, to be compassionate, his urges to skewer the bard proved to be correct as he became implicated in serial murders. Guards conveniently appeared to stop Breaker from slaughtering the bard on sight, and the Ifrit (who Breaker now only refers to as "filth") escaped. Breaker blames himself for the absolute garbage escaping, and not standing up to Church who insisted to be left alone. This move caused the Exo to consider leaving the Ibis, and is likely going to force Breaker to fall back into his darker, crueler habits. ** The Bard, whether through accident or design, attacked Atara. Upon being made aware of it, the Exo was moved to inconsolable, but determined hatred. He has silently sworn an oath to cut every tie the Ifrit has to this realm and others. The Court of Quixote as a whole has earned the ire of the Exo, who will very likely destroy anything that ever gave Migal comfort in any respect. The Exo fully intends to become the demon Migal should beg for mercy, and will kill any contenders for that spot. Trivia * Breaker-77 is based off of his player's Titan from the Bungie game Destiny, which had a bit of fanfiction written by that player. Much of the backstory that Breaker alludes to is from a bit of undocumented fanfiction of a fantasy-variant of Destiny lore, molded to fit a Pathfinder campaign. * In addition to the character being based off Destiny, the Exo is actually a race created using Pathfinder's Race Creation rules based off of a race of the same name in Destiny's lore. * Breaker's personality and morals are shaped by a character created by Andreszj Sapkowski, in his novel series The Witcher. Many of his mannerisms, the titles he uses, and the way he approached quests in his early days on the Atoll were based on the darker side of the titular character Geralt of Rivia. However, Geralt wields two-handed swords in a fashion similar to how Breaker fights with his scimitar, and Breaker is much closer to admitting he's a good person than Geralt has been shown to be. * Breaker-77's horse, Dallas, is a reference to Payday: The Heist, by OVERKILL Studios. * Having a mild discomfort in dealing with dragons is a reference to a series of events caused by players who were introduced to Ishtar at a table Breaker's player once ran. The players proceeded to ruin everything by stealing eggs from time-displaced dragons, and caused hundreds of thousands of dragons to effectively kill the setting, initiating at least One Full Henderson. Breaker comes from a version of Ishtar where he was an NPC, and the PCs did not ruin everything by screwing with Vex timegates, and instead allowed Breaker to navigate them through trials and tribulations to slay Atheon, Time's Conflux, and the being known as The Timekeeper that enslaved the machines. * Post Islandfall, Breaker would commission himself a custom set of Celestial Armor. He would fashion it after a "hero of Ishtar," or so he claims. What he refuses to admit, is that this 'hero' is fictitious, sung about by dwarves after they were recovered from Vex simulations on Ishtar. This is an elaborate, tongue-in-cheek reference to Hawke from Dragon Age 2, who is depicted in fantastical exaggerations by a charismatic dwarf known as Varric Tethras. Breaker draws a parallel to the fantastical depiction Varric creates of Hawke: a mage wielding powerful magic side-by-side with impressive martial prowess. Character Comments This section below can be edited by other players, to allow comments from their characters. Starting from the example posted, please make all comments in the list, and sign them with the character's name. It can be anything, but please keep it mostly clean. * Example: "Breaker, gahdamn robot," -Adventurer __FORCETOC__